Aphorism
by Strange-Company
Summary: "I still do not have everything that I wish for. I still do not have him…" Shiki never planned to be a good girl when she went into the KHR world. After all, the quickest way to a man's heart is his fear. "Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna...I love you..." Yandere!OC
1. Bullet 00

**EDIT (5/19/12): I added new part to story (at bottom) in order for it to run more smoothly. I apologize for the inconvenience.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano and all owners respectively. This is only a fanfic.**

**Summary: Love is an unstable concept, different in the minds of every individual. To Shiki, though, it was something that mattered above all else. It was beyond reality, beyond time and space, beyond death. There are some things that can actually be real if they reach the right person, and Shiki seemed to be just right for this phenomenon.**

**Warnings: Swearing, violence, yandere!OC**

* * *

Bullet 00: True Love

* * *

You'd think the beginning of this story would be happier. After all, it's about a girl getting her dreams come true and going off on an adventure of action and friendship.

But…

Instead, it begins with something like this.

* * *

It was a pleasure to obsess, Shiki had decided. Yes, there was no joy that could compare to the special high that she experienced when she was absolutely infatuated with something.

The special high may just have had a specific, scientific name.

It was called insanity.

Don't get her wrong. She wasn't locked up in a wall-less room of an asylum with her hands strapped into a jacket. Actually, she seemed completely normal on the outside. But…

* * *

"_Hey, Shiki! I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me. I'd make it worth your while!"_

"_No, thanks. I have something more important to do."_

"_Oh, come on! I really like you."_

"'_Like?' If only you knew how little meaning that word has to my ears."_

"_Um…okay? Seriously, though, let's go somewhere together. Heck, we can even be boyfriend and girlfriend right now! I've wanted to get together with you for a long time, and now I've finally got the nerve to say it. Are you honestly turning me down?"_

"_Of course I am. After all, I remember you said the exact same line to the girl you broke up with two days ago when you two first got together. And the one before that. And the one before even that."_

"_T-Those were different! The one who I really love is – "_

"_Please don't use the word 'love.' Love should be saved for the most special things in your life, and I'm not even the slightest bit disappointed or doubtful when I say I know I'm definitely not that important to you. It's okay, because I don't like you that much either. See? It all works out."_

"_Oh yeah? Then what do you 'love' so much that you'd refuse me? I can make your dreams come true, Shiki! My dad's got a lot of influence, and my mom's got the money. It's only a matter of time before I get my inheritance from them; I can do anything!"_

"…_Anything?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Then can you grant me the ability to jump dimensions?"_

"_H-Huh?"_

"_Can you make me be able to sprout rainbow flames whenever I wish? Can you help me become the greatest Mafioso in the world? Can you let me meet Tsuna?"_

"_Tsuna? Who's he? I have no idea what you're talking about!"_

"_Those are my wishes and, by the look on your face, you can't grant a single one of them. Too bad. And to answer your question, Tsuna's one of the people that I love, of course. Compared to him, you're nothing."_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola, mafia, Reborn, dying will. Those were the words that echoed through Shiki's mind with every step she took, every move she made, and every breath she breathed. It was the only thing that mattered. Too bad it wasn't real.

…Or was it?

* * *

"…_What have you done?"_

"_Huh, so this is the stupid thing that you rejected me for? It's just a stupid book! I can't believe I followed you and watched you buy this weird piece of crap. Manga? Really?"_

"_That was a new release issued just today. I paid a lot of money to get it autographed by Akira Amano herself and have it shipped from Japan. My contact went through a lot of trouble for it."_

"_All that work for this thing? What a waste. You could've been living life with me, you know. Instead you gave it all up for a creepy fantasy that will never come true. I can't believe you're this stupid; I didn't expect this at all."_

"_This is all because I didn't want to go out with you, isn't it? Is your huge ego suffering or something? Maybe now you'll be less pig-headed and stop thinking only about yourself."_

"_Bitch! You know what? Forget it!"_

"…_Why do you have that lighter?"_

"_Haha, finally getting off of your high and mighty throne, huh? Shiki, this is the first time I saw you actually react to something. Your scared face is kind of cute."_

"_Don't you dare…"_

"_I'm going to burn this stupid book up. Maybe then you'll abandon your imaginary 'Tuna' or whatever and pay more attention to me!"_

"…_You don't want to do that…"_

"_Hahaha! Watch me! Get over yourself, Shiki; be realistic more once. Here goes…"_

"…"

"_Wow! That thing caught fire fast! Cheap binding, that's all it is. See, Shiki? It's not worth your time. Haha! Oh, come on, stop being so quiet; you should thank me!"_

"…"

"…_Shiki?"_

"…_Love…"_

"_Hey, what are you doing? Hey! Put down those scissors. Come on, stop joking!"_

"_Love, love, love, love…"_

"_D-Don't…come any closer. I'm warning you! S-Stay back! Help! Anybody, somebody, there's an insane person after me! Shit…I have to run!"_

"_You ruined it. You ruined it. You ruined my love!"_

"_**AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGGHHH!**__"_

"_I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_

* * *

What happened that day was a secret. It is not worth mentioning. After all, even if you had an idea of where she hid the body, it would be no use anyway. You would have found nothing but a pile of burnt ashes and no one to blame.

Why?

Because Shiki was no longer a part of your world, of course.

* * *

"_You burnt my love, so it's only fair that I burn you, right? Equal exchange is important in a world like ours."_

"_**I agree completely."**_

"_I did the right thing, I know I did. What he did was unacceptable. He won't be missed; nobody could ever love a person who ruins love. Love…it's gone. All that hard work's nothing but burnt flames now. I can't possibly get another copy. The first one cost me a fortune of both money and time…"_

"_**You're very devoted and very strong-willed; I'm sure you'll think of something. It's not often that I meet a girl like you. I enjoy your…special feelings."**_

"_Is that a compliment? Or are you mocking me like everybody else that thinks I'm crazy?"_

"_**It was a compliment, Shi-chan. After all, how could I ever insult somebody that loves me as much as you do?"**_

"_Hahaha. You know just what to say. Thank you so much for comforting me, Bermuda-kun."_

* * *

And the most tragic part of the story?

That conversation was not just Shiki's imagination.

No, because there are some things that can actually be real if they reach the right person. And Shiki seemed to be just right for this phenomenon.

* * *

"_**Shi-chan, do you want to join me?"**_

"_Join you where, Bermuda-kun? I'd be happy to, but I'm not sure I'd be able to. I might not be free to go wherever I like for much longer. With today's society, it's not hard anymore to acknowledge a missing person alert, find suspects, and imprison them. I don't think I'll get away with this without consequence."_

"_**But what if you could?"**_

"_Then I have done something wrong. To go free for a crime is injustice."_

"_**But equal exchange states that Shi-chan and Shi-chan's victim are actually in a fair situation right now. He destroyed something you valued above all else, so you did the same. You don't deserve to lose anything more."**_

"…_Then what do you suggest I do, Bermuda-kun? The world won't see it that way; it doesn't have our way of thinking. Justice to it is still a very unstable idea."_

"_**Join me in my world. That's what you've always wanted, right? I think it's time I finally granted your wish."**_

"_Really?"_

"_**Yes, Shi-chan. Live your love."**_

"_I'll do it!"_

* * *

There were things Shiki left behind with her decision.

She gave up her education and her future as a person in society. She gave up all of her friends (who might not have even been considered friends to her in the first place). And now, somewhere, a heartbroken couple mourns for the disappearance of their daughter.

But Shiki never really cared for those things. Never had, never will.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola, mafia, Reborn, dying will. Those were the words that echoed through Shiki's mind with every step she took, every move she made, and every breath she breathed. It was the only thing that mattered.

Yes, there was no joy that could compare to the special high that she experienced when she was absolutely infatuated with something.

It was called insanity.

You'd think the beginning of this story would be happier. After all, it's about a girl getting her dreams come true and going off on an adventure of action and friendship.

But…

Instead, it begins with something like this.

* * *

It was the sound of someone singing that awoke Tsuna that rainy night. He looked at his clock beside his bed. 1:38 am, it read; who would be up at a time like this?

He strained his ears, hearing nothing. Huh? But he was sure somebody was singing! He could hear it in his sleep, after all. Tsuna frowned slightly, considering his choices. He could go back to sleep, but something told him that he was needed somewhere.

Or, more like, _someone _needed him. That voice had been…empty…

At the tender age of three, Tsuna wasn't aware of how his own mind was developing. He had no idea that this was the first sign he ever showed of the hyper intuition his Vongola blood was infamous for. He knew none of that; he just knew that there was somebody crying even if he couldn't hear it, and he wanted to stop them from being lonely.

That's what led the boy down the stairs and out his home's front door with his orange lion umbrella in his hand. Tsuna grimaced as he stepped outside. It was a stormy night, should he really be out? His mom might wake up and get worried…

…What was that sound?

Tsuna's ears perked up at the small sound. In was almost drowned out by the sound of pouring rain outside, but he could hear it. Words. Someone was definitely out there. So, with renewed vigor, Tsuna opened the umbrella and ran out into the rain.

However, what he saw surprised him. His search for the crying person led him to Namimori Middle where a figure stood by the front gates, drenched in rain. It was a girl, his young mind supplied. It was a girl with really long black hair and pale skin. She was wearing a black dress that stuck to her body as the rain fell.

Her mouth was forming words that Tsuna could not understand. He'd heard a few of them before from the older kids in his neighborhood that were busy practicing their English for exams. He could only understand a few words he could pick out, but she sang it so prettily. It must have been a good song.

Without thinking about the warnings of stranger danger, Tsuna quickly ran up to her and took her under his umbrella. "U-Um…hello…" he began, not really thinking of what he was saying. What should he say in a situation like this? "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but everybody calls me Tsuna."

For a moment, there was silence as the girl paused at his interruption. Then…

"Tsuna?" Tsuna's face brightened slightly. She talked to him!

"Yeah, Tsuna! Nice to meet you."

A pale hand lifted the girl's long black bangs from her face. Tsuna stared as amber eyes met his. That gaze…was trying to tell him something. She smiled in a strange manner. "You have no idea how nice it is."

"Tsu-kun!" called out a voice in the darkness.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he turned around to see his mother running towards them in her pajamas. She too was carrying an umbrella to shield her from the storm, however her slippers seemed to be ruined by the number of puddle she stepped in.

Nana sighed in relief when she reached her son, bending down to inspect him of any injuries. Her little boy was, of course, a very clumsy child with horrible luck. "Why did you sneak out of the house?" she scolded.

Tsuna lowered his head slightly at being caught. He had not meant to make his mom sad, honest. "She needed help," he merely replied.

"Huh?" Nana moved to finally see the person hiding behind his son for the first time and gasped at the sight. "Oh dear! We'd better get you inside and warmed up; you might get sick out here!"

The mysterious girl looked from Tsuna to Nana to Tsuna again. Suddenly, a little laugh of happiness came from her frozen white lips. "Hello. My name is Shiki. Would you happen to be the Sawada family?"

"Why, yes," Nana affirmed, "Why do you ask?"

Shiki, as the girl was revealed to be, took out a crumpled and wet letter from her jacket pocket, showing the mother and son what was written on it. "A family member of yours told me about you and said that you'd take care of me. Would you be willing?"

Nana looked closely at the signature on the paper. It was a letter, and by the looks of it an old one. It was sent by a person who's name she couldn't recognize. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure who the writer was. Do you think you could call him?"

The girl's eyes turned sad for a moment. "No. He's dead, has been for a very long time. That's why he passed me onto you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Nana apologized, feeling so sorry for the girl. To have your guardian die at such a young age, it must have been hard for her. She smiled reassuringly. "Well, even if you didn't have that letter, I'd take you in. After all, it would be mean to leave a poor girl out here in the rain. You're welcome to stay with us from now on; I always wanted a daughter!"

"Thank you," she smiled brightly. Tsuna wondered how a smile could outshine the raging storm around the three of them.

He reminded the two females of his presence. "Um…Shiki-san?"

"Yes, Tsuna?" Tsuna couldn't help but slightly blush at the way she said his name. There was something about her tone that made him feel warm. But at the same time, supplied his unknown intuition, it made him feel…

…Disturbed.

But why would that be?

"Could you please sing that song again? The one you were singing before?" Tsuna asked shyly. "It sounded pretty, even if I couldn't understand the words."

Nana smiled. "Oh, you sing, Shiki-chan?"

"I only know one song by heart," Shiki replied as they walked back to the Sawada residence in the rain together. "It's in English."

"Oh, well I don't understand English either. Too bad. Do you mind singing for us regardless, Shiki-chan? I just know you'll do it beautifully." Nana ditzily tilted her head.

Tsuna nodded, making a sound of approval.

So, seeing as she was supported, Shiki opened her mouth.

She sang.

_Even if you run... I will find you  
I decided I want you  
Now I know...I need  
If you can't be bought, tougher than I thought  
Keep in mind - I'm with you  
Never left out fate, can't concentrate  
Even if you run  
**You will be mine.**_

So begins the story.

* * *

**Hello. I am Strange-Company.**

**If you've made it this far, thank you for reading! This is my first try at a fanfic, so please bear with me (or not).**

**I've read a lot of fanfics of where people from the real world getting sent to the KHR world (in many cases dying). That got me thinking: What if the person being sent in wasn't going to have a typical role? And, poof, Shiki came into existence.**

**She's a fairly yandere girl, or at least I'm trying to make her into one. Shiki won't be a major character until farther into the series, though, so the first few chapters will be brief flashes of events like the prologue. Just warning you.**

**Okay then. Thank you for reading! And, as a new member of the fanfiction community, I urge you to review so I may better improve myself.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Bullet 01

**Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano and all owners respectively. This is only a fanfic.**

**Summary: Love is an unstable concept, different in the minds of every individual. To Shiki, though, it was something that mattered above all else. It was beyond reality, beyond time and space, beyond death. There are some things that can actually be real if they reach the right person, and Shiki seemed to be just right for this phenomenon.**

**Warnings: Sexual implications, light violence (mostly on Reborn's part)**

* * *

Bullet 01: Daily Love

* * *

"N-Ngh…Shiki-san, you don't have to…"

"You're a dirty boy, Tsuna. Take off your clothes so I can do this properly."

"A-Ah! It's hot!"

"Just slide inside, Tsuna. See? Doesn't that feel nice? All warm and wet…"

"I'm…not sure I'll be able to do this right."

"That's okay, I'll take care of everything. Just lie down and relax. I'll do it for you."

"Ahh…That feels nice…"

"I'm going to start picking up the pace, Tsuna. Are you ready?"

"Hiii! I-I'm not –! Wait, stop!"

"Just a little more, Tsuna. You're close."

"Stop it already! It's embarrassing. W-We shouldn't be doing something like this; what if Kaa-san walks in on us?"

"She'll understand. We used to do this all the time in the past, Tsuna. In fact, you were often the one that instigated it. What's the harm now?"

"I-I…I'm getting out!"

"Huh? Wait, Tsuna! If you're that close to being finished and you get out now –Kyaaa!"

"Sh-Shiki-san! I'm sorry, I got it all over you!"

"It's okay, Tsuna. No big deal."

"B-But you're all wet…"

"Tsu-kun? Shiki-chan?"

Tsuna jumped out of the water and grabbed a towel. "K-Kaa-san!"

Nana peeked her head into the bathroom and giggled at the sight. "Aren't you two a little bit too old to bathe together?"

"But we're not, Kaa-san. I'm just helping Tsuna." Shiki stood up from her kneeling position next to the bathtub. Her clothes were drenched with so much hot water that stuck to her body and bubbles were in her hair from Tsuna's splashes while trying to avoid her.

"Tsuna fell onto his desk this morning and got ink all over him when his pens spontaneously exploded. I tried to help him clean himself since he couldn't reach some places on his own."

"Why, that's very nice, Shiki-chan. You're such a nice girl," Nana smiled. "Tsu-kun, did you thank her for her assistance?"

Tsuna, who was by now picking up his clothes with a beet-red face, awkwardly looked at his 'helper.' "T-Thank you, Shiki-san. I'm sorry I splashed you when I was trying to get out…"

Nana clapped her hands together. "You two are so silly! Come downstairs when you're ready and eat some breakfast. Tsu-kun, make sure you leave for school on time."

"Yes, Kaa-san. Right away."

"Oh no, I'm going to be late! Thank you, Kaa-san!"

Tsuna rushed out of the room.

"Tsuna, don't go too fast or you'll –"

**THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.**

"…Fall down the stairs…"

Nana shook her head in exasperation. "My, my. I have a no-good son…"

Shiki looked at the woman with a sweet smile. "Maybe, but he'll never have to worry about getting married anyways, so it doesn't really matter in the love department."

"Mm." Nana made a sound of agreement. "It's nice that I never have to doubt whether or not I'll have cute grandchildren. Please be a good wife to Tsu-kun, Shiki-chan. I give you my blessing!"

Shiki grinned cutely. "Thank you, Kaa-san!"

The two females walked down the stairs to see Tsuna screaming in pain while being tortured by a…baby.

Nana blinked. "Oh my. Are you a lost child?"

"Ciaossu," the baby smirked up at them. "I am the home tutor, Reborn!"

Tsuna looked at him oddly before bursting out laughing. "B-But you're just a baby! This has to be a joke!"

Cue Reborn smashing Tsuna into the ground.

Shiki frowned that the treatment of her promised-to-be husband, but giggled charmingly nonetheless. "I don't think tutors are hired to beat up their students, Reborn," she said jokingly.

Reborn stared at Shiki for a moment before smirking. "I'm different."

"Not as much as you think you are," Shiki muttered so quietly most people wouldn't have heard.

"Excuse me?" Then again, Reborn wasn't most people.

"I said: thank you for agreeing to help Tsuna with his education! I hope we have a nice relationship," Shiki replied, all sparkles and rainbows. Then she turned to a tortured Tsuna, a bright smile on her face. "Tsuna, let's go to school now."

"Y-Yeah…Hiiieee! I'm late!" Tsuna exclaimed, quickly getting up and rushing out the door. Shiki giggled at his hurry and followed him out, leaving behind the mother and tutor.

Reborn cocked his head at the scene that just took place. "Shiki wasn't wearing the Namimori Middle School uniform. She wasn't wearing any school uniform, actually. Does she go to a different school?"

Nana blinked at the question. "Shiki-chan doesn't go to school, Reborn-chan. She never has and never plans to."

"I would've expected an independent girl like her to pursue an education, though. She seems very bright," Reborn noted. He looked at Shiki's back as the two ran off. There had been a genuine smile of pure joy on her face when she followed Tsuna out of the house. "Why doesn't she go for it?"

"I don't really know!" Nana replied ditzily. Reborn felt the urge to sweatdrop. But he didn't because he was cool like that.

Reborn shrugged, putting Shiki to the back of his mind, and quickly went after the two, meeting up with them quickly because they weren't moving. He briefly wondered why they had stopped, but then he saw the cute girl that Tsuna was stuttering to.

Ah, a crush.

Tsuna's face was red, but in a happy way. Reborn could practically feel the waves of adoration coming from the boy. Sasagawa Kyoko was the school idol and Tsuna's obsession since little. In fact, she was the only reason he even went to school. It was only natural that he was so nervous around her.

Reborn decided to interrupt just for the awkwardness. "Ciaossu."

Kyoko started sparkling. "Oh, what a cute baby! Is he your little brother, Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna flailed his arms around in denial. "N-No way! Why would you think that? We look nothing alike!"

"Well, he could be adopted like Shiki-san," Kyoko mused.

Suddenly, Shiki, who had stayed silent up until now, laughed as if Kyoko had just told a joke. Kyoko and Tsuna looked at her curiously. "Sasagawa, I'm not adopted."

"Eh?" Kyoko tilted her head in confusion. "Forgive me then, Shiki-san. I'm sorry for assuming. It's just that Tsuna-san and you live together and spend a lot of time together, so I thought you two were family members."

"We're not," Shiki's eyes glinted in a way the made Reborn cautious of her, "At least, not yet."

Tsuna glanced nervously between the two conversing girls. Reborn scoffed. The teenage boy was obviously freaking out because he was paranoid that the two girls were secretly fighting in girl language or something about him. How narcissistic.

"Okay than," Kyoko smiled, "I'm sorry again. Bye Tsuna-san, Kyoko-san, Reborn-chan!" She waved back to them as she made her way to school.

There was silence for a moment. When had it gotten so awkward? Tsuna actually had the nerve to speak up.

"Shiki-san, we should get going too," he suggested.

Shiki reluctantly disagreed with Tsuna and smiled apologetically. "You go on ahead, Tsuna. I want to go home and get a head start on washing the ink out of your pajamas. Do you think you'll be okay?"

"Oh, okay. Yeah."

She smiled, but Reborn suddenly felt something.

Something very wrong.

"Well, then, I'll be going! Goodbye, Tsuna. Take care of him for me, okay Reborn?"

Reborn could do nothing but stare at the girl as she walked away, feeling as if he had missed something very, very important.

* * *

**Hello. I am Strange-Company.**

**I know, I know. Shiki seems to be completely normal right now. Sorry, but I don't plan for her to be completely insane during the Daily Life Arc, mostly because it's a fairly carefree time and Shiki doesn't need to get serious. Sorry if you wanted some action fast, but, as Shiki would say: "Love works in strange ways." I actually don't plan for her to go all out yandere until it gets really serious. **

**Oh! And before I forget, I'm accepting questions! Feel free to review or PM me with one or more questions regarding Shiki, the story, or anything. I'll answer one question per chapter (there's going to be quite a few chapters considering how short I make them) and write my answers down in my ANs. For the sake of privacy, I won't say who asked them or what the question was. I'll simply restate it in my answer.**

Questions:

1. Yes, the "Bermuda-kun" in Bullet 00 was in fact THE Bermuda. The Vindice will unfortunately not be properly address until way into the story, though, so don't expect much development in that area for now.

**Please review. Your opinions mean a lot to me!**

**Thank you.**


End file.
